


Asking Questions

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Short fic about Elio and Oliver and consent.





	Asking Questions

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

A conversation that sounded so suggestive out of context turned out to be anything but. Oliver’s fingers were trailing up and down Elio’s sides, gently tickling him and making his breath catch in his throat, a smile force its way onto his face, and his fists grip the sheets of the bed.

Oliver smirked. “How cute,” he said.

“Shut up,” Elio said, a giggle slipping out before he could shut his mouth again, biting down on his lower lip.

They didn’t have secrets. So as much as it embarrassed him, Elio was honest. He didn’t want Oliver to stop, ever. If he could stay there forever, Oliver’s fingers setting his nerves on fire as well as his heart, he would. He’d kill him if he stopped. But unfortunately, Elio wouldn’t be able to fight off the laughter fighting its way up into his mouth, so desperate to burst from his lips, for much longer.

So he stopped, and it got much more suggestive as it went on, and that same conversation repeated for other reasons. But things changed when they went away. A little hotel room with thicker walls and less nosy people about, an entire city to be discovered and explored. They were free to laugh, be loud, and be free.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

And that time, Oliver didn’t stop.

There was no fear of being heard, no reason for Elio to suck his lips between his teeth in a desperate attempt of containing his laughter. It started off as soft giggles, making their way up his throat and slipping from his mouth, Oliver’s fingers dancing softly over his bare belly. And it escalated more than it ever had.

Yes, Oliver had known Elio was ticklish, incredibly so, but he’d never been able to explore that fact in full. And holy shit was Elio more sensitive than he ever thought. Oliver was goddamn cruel, squeezing at Elio’s hips and thighs, running his stubble over Elio’s throat, and even daring to nip at the toes on his right foot, which almost led to a kick in the face.

“Too much?” Oliver asked.

Elio sucked in a breath and shook his head. “I just...need to breathe for a moment,” he said. Oliver sat back and watched Elio’s chest heave, a smile curled on his own lips. “Your laugh is beautiful. I’m so glad I get to hear it freely now.”

Elio’s face turned bright red. “Oh, shut up.”

“And you look beautiful when you blush too.” Elio sat up on the bed, shooting out a hand to tickle Oliver’s ribs.

Oliver let out a startled laugh, but easily took Elio’s skinny wrist in his hand and wiggled his own nails beneath the younger’s arm, making him squeal with laughter. “Don’t try and get revenge on someone stronger and less sensitive than you,” Oliver teased.

“You’re evil!”

“Don’t forget that you practically asked for this, you know.”

And Elio didn’t regret asking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
